


Always Punch Nazis

by SamGirlDeanCurious



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGirlDeanCurious/pseuds/SamGirlDeanCurious
Summary: Dean gets lost in a "real world" news-hole, and goes on a rant.





	Always Punch Nazis

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted anything in awhile. I'm ashamed to admit I haven't been writing that much! But in an effort to get back in the swing, I stumbled across this little thing I wrote who knows how long ago. Super short, still not sure I like the ending, but it made me happy, so here ya go!

Dean slammed his laptop shut in disgust. Sam raised an eyebrow at him, over the top of his own laptop.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Dude,” Dean said, gesturing with both hands. “What the fuck is going on in this world! Nazis? In the middle of the day? Killing people?”  
  
Sam shook his head in sympathy with Dean. “I know. I can’t believe it either.”  
  
“I mean, seriously!”  
  
Sam could tell this was going to be one of those rants. Dean was already starting to work himself into a lather.  
  
“Seriously Sam, you and me? Don’t we work hard to rid the world of evil? We slave and hunt and miss birthdays and Christmases and Real Life just to rid the world of monsters that kill humans. And what do they go and do? Those humans that we saved? They pick up the fucking slack! What the hell?!”  
  
Dean got up and went to the liquor cart and poured himself a whiskey, three fingers. He gestured to Sam, and at his nod, poured him one as well.  
  
“Honestly, tell me, Sam. Can you explain to me what is going on?”  
  
“Well, Dean, the radicalization of white men in this country is probably a result of the slow increase in awareness of institutional racism and patriarchy that has benefited that white male since before the Revolutionary War. White men are scared and like cornered animals-“  
  
“WRONG answer, Sam," Dean cut him off, gesturing toward him with such vigor that whiskey nearly sloshed out of his glass. "The answer is no, you cannot explain it to me, because no matter what esoteric (that’s right, I read) vocabulary you use to explain it, it’s wrong. There is NO excuse for becoming a Nazi. I don’t care how scared you are about anything. And you know how I know this? Because you and I have been in situations that are a helluva lot scarier than anything those suit-and-tie wearing pansies have ever come up against, and we have NEVER, not even ONCE thought about becoming a Nazi. There is absolutely NO excuse.”  
  
Dean threw the whiskey down his throat and with a nod to Sam, poured himself another three fingers.


End file.
